


there will be tears, I've no doubt

by GingerHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Husbands, M/M, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn flinched and immediately softened as he saw his husband cower into the seat, and hot tears flashed down his face quickly, he decided that now would be a good time to pull over into junction. Anger wasn’t an emotion that Zayn handled very well, and he knew that sometimes the over powering sensation would cause him to lose himself and turn into a violent, almost animalistic person. Niall was the complete opposite; anger only ever caused Niall to get more upset but weirdly less riled up because he’s probably always more occupied trying to hold Zayn off from pouncing on the offender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there will be tears, I've no doubt

Knuckles were white as they clenched the steering wheel hard, Zayn was fuming the anger dripping thickly down his spine, and the only thing stopping him from swerving the car and scream until his lungs burned were soft snores from the back of the car, and a firm palm resting on his thigh.

Zayn’s muscles were tense, and he tried not to think about what had just happened, what _he_ had just done, but he could see the way Niall’s blue eyes were soft, and wide with unshed tears as he focused on the cars speeding past in the motorway, that previous red haze of anger was slowly blurring Zayn’s vision, but he quickly blinked it away.

 _Calm down Zayn,_ he thought, repeating the words like a mantra in hopes of it washing over him like a breeze through dense, hot airs. Niall looked over at his husband quickly, watching how his jaw was tense and his usually warm caramel eyes were dark and hard and it frightened him slightly because it was his entire fault, if only he’d not retaliated. Squeezing the flesh of Zayn’s thigh involuntarily, that dark brown stare was whipped onto him, and he almost whimpered into the corner of the passenger seat, the seatbelt digging into his hipbone.

Zayn flinched and immediately softened as he saw his husband cower into the seat, and hot tears flashed down his face quickly, he decided that now would be a good time to pull over into junction. Anger wasn’t an emotion that Zayn handled very well, and he knew that sometimes the over powering sensation would cause him to lose himself and turn into a violent, almost animalistic person. Niall was the complete opposite; anger only ever caused Niall to get more upset but weirdly less riled up because he’s probably always more occupied trying to hold Zayn off from pouncing on the offender.

As he gently pulled the car into the petrol station, the bright street lights illuminating Niall’s face and making him almost glow in a way that Zayn couldn’t comprehend, he turned off the engine with a thrumming hum, and sat against the seat with a sigh. Niall had uncurled himself from his position, thinking about how utterly stupid he had been to react like that, his husband wouldn’t never lay a finger on him, flashing a look up at his husband who had visibly calmed, he leant over the seat to lift the armrest and place himself in the elder boy’s lap.

Tanned arms encircled his waist, and he felt hot air ghosting over his neck, and Zayn’s whole demeanour seemed to completely wash out, Niall was like ice and Zayn was burning lava and the Irish boy was like an antidote to all of Zayn’s problems. “I’m sorry baby,” Zayn whispered as he choked on his impending tears but Niall didn’t say anything in reply, just pressing a quick kiss to his jaw, and forgiving Zayn in a silent way, as actions always seemed to mean more than words.

After sitting for a few minutes, Zayn nuzzled his nose against Niall’s in an Eskimo kiss relishing in the giggle it released from the 26 year old, those blue eyes were once again sparkling in the light, and brought Niall’s ring finger forward to kiss that diamond, he was no longer as angry but he knew that deep down Niall was still hurt.

The rest of the drive home was pretty subdued, and Niall was thankful that his children hadn’t woken up in the process, and whilst playing with Zayn’s fingers and humming an Ed Sheeran song that was playing lowly on the radio, he turned round to look in the backseat.

Harry and Liam, the twins, were curled into each other, little chubby limbs wrapped up like burritos in a furry green blanket, whilst Louis had his head tipped onto the window, with Niall’s orange beanie over his feathery honey brown lock, his thumb perched between his lips.

Smiling at the sight, he released Zayn’s hand, and pulled his phone from his jean pocket to snap a quick picture, thinking about how lovely it would look in the album he had been creating of all the boy’s moments.

It was around 1am when they pulled up into the driveway of their large two storey suburban house, with the porch lights reflecting off the neatly cut lawn, Niall picked up Harry and Liam, who thankfully didn’t stir whilst he opened the house door. Zayn looked up at his husband who was now stood in the doorway, Liam was still asleep on his shoulder whilst Harry had awoken but was silently pulling on Niall’s trouser leg. He pulled of their little black converse, placing them neatly in a pile before he carried them up the stairs, and out of Zayn’s eyesight.

Zayn felt a little tap on his right shoulder, and turned to he was met with two sleepy grey blue eyes, before the 4 year old rested his head on his shoulder. “Baba m’sleepy” Louis whined quietly, and Zayn nodded picking up his eldest son and placing him on his shoulder as he stepped out of the car, shutting the door with his hips and locking it with a flash of the headlights.

Harry and Liam were changed into their little pyjama onesies, and tucked into bed with a feathery sweep of their hair, and goodnight kiss and a whispered, “Goodnight sweethearts, I love you”. Niall sighed with tiredness, leaning against the doorframe a rubbing his hands over his face as if to wipe away the impending sleep.

He saw the way Zayn switched on Louis’ power rangers night light, and placed the boy in bed before the eldest boy squirmed in the sheets, and whimpered for his daddy. After getting a kiss from both parents, his small separation attachment to both parents diminishing with an ‘I love you’, because with such a creative mind it could have stemmed from anywhere, knowing Louis.

Niall got ready for bed, pulling off his shirt, and jeans flinging them into the wash basket of their en suite bathroom, before crawling into the bed, away from the cool breeze entering from the balcony where Zayn was smoking, soft white tendrils leaving his lips almost hypnotically.

The tobacco rush calmed Zayn, that hot dense smoke filtering down his throat and into his lungs, and it was risky, and it was dangerous but it was one of the reasons that Niall fell in love with Zayn for, his little habits like smoking, or nail chewing when nervous, that cute smile and his over protectiveness which is easily mistaken for anger.

Niall washed away the thought of that punch, and the bruise on Zayn’s left side as he crawled into the bed, smelling of smoke, and coffee and Zayn. The fight happened, and although it had escalated it was over, and maybe Niall likes the way that Zayn stood up for him, and maybe he liked the way that Zayn punched the guy square in the jaw for even looking at Niall. And maybe Niall liked Zayn.

Nuzzling against his throat, he breathed in his husband. And Zayn knew that Niall was no longer hurting as he pressed a kiss to his lips, with a flick of tongue and a groan and a bite of his bottom lip, because the smaller boy wasn’t one to keep a grudge for very long.

“I’m sorry” Zayn whispered into the kiss, because the guilt of what maybe he would have felt, of what happened in the past was still there, but with that familiar chuckle pouring from his lips, and a quick peck maybe Zayn’s anger was gone.

The light was switched off, and Niall laid his head against Zayn’s chest, outlining the tattoos on his arms with his finger in the darkness.

“It’s alright Z, I love you”

“Thank you, goodnight baby. Love you more”

 


End file.
